


Sacrifice

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Terrible plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho and Yoochun are sacrificed to their village's monster.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on March 17 of 2011

Yoochun and his brother were torn from their mother’s dead and bloodied body in a winter so cold it spoiled the entire village’s crops. As their mother’s blood melted the thick white snow, a stranger to the town worked quickly to free them from their mother’s womb, cutting into her ruined body. Yoochun was brought into the pale winter light first, breathing in the bitter air of life before his brother was laid beside him, screaming his grievances into the dusk. 

Born to an exiled whore, they were unwanted and unloved bastard children and they were kept in the same brothel their mother was raised in. Whilst Yoochun was weak and delicate, his brother, Yunho grew strong and tall, body lithe with muscles and his face sweetly handsome. Though he loved his brother dearly, Yoochun would remain jealous of his brother’s appeal until they were fourteen and the madam sold Yunho’s body to a wizened man from the town council who had a vicious streak. Yoochun was glad then that his body was thin and frail, his quiet demeanour unappealing to the villagers who believed the twins were cursed. For this reason, Yoochun wasn’t taken until after his fifteenth summer, when a passing traveller stayed at the whorehouse.

It was a painful existence of exclusion and abuse, but the two brothers were thankful they were not born into the world alone. As Yoochun squeezes his brother’s hand, he thinks it’s only fitting that they will both die together.

Yunho offers Yoochun a small smile, adjusting the worn material of his cheap kimono. His twin wears robes in off-white, not quite the proper attire for this but suitable enough for the deception and it sets off his tan skin wonderfully. Yoochun’s own kimono is a dull grey to complement his pale beauty, cranes in flight dance along the hem. It’s a woman’s kimono, but it’s all the village was willing to provide after a long year of poverty. Yoochun supposes it doesn’t really matter as the door to the towering mansion is opened and they are led inside-they going to die anyway.

Yunho’s hand shakes in his and they let go to allow themselves to be presented, heads bowed. There’s a heavy thud and a wide-eyed corpse falls into view, skin a waxy grey hue. Yoochun tries his best not to flinch but he looks up at the man who dropped the lifeless body, heart beating wildly in his chest as they lock eyes and the man smirks.

‘Oh, they’re here already?’ The man says excitedly, gesturing for a servant to remove the body. 

He calls out into the house and Yoochun watches as his brother takes the first rigid step to follow the man further into the house. A fire burns in the ornate, marble hearth, flickering light and distorting Yoochun’s fears in the dark room. A man with dark eyes watches them from a velvet chaise, a book dangling from long fingers. Another man with the palest skin Yoochun’s ever seen and silky black locks stokes the fireplace, glancing up at them with cool indifference. Yoochun wonders if these three are the keepers of the monster they’re to be sacrificed to.

The man from beside the fireplace walks towards them and Yoochun can tell from the corner of his eye that Yunho is trying not to recoil as the man tilts his chin up. Yunho has always been the more disciplined of the two, but they’re both fighting their instinct to run. There’s something unsettling in these three men, something that frightens Yoochun more than meeting with his roughest clients. A sense of foreboding fills him and he briefly sends out a prayer that he’ll be granted death first- Yoochun doesn’t want to watch his brother die.

‘I think that village is mocking us,’ the man with coal black hair says, his voice soft and lilting. ‘These two aren’t virgins.’

The man who led them in with the ever-present smile crowds Yoochun’s back and he closes his eyes, willing his body not to shake, fear heavy in his veins. Yoochun knows instinctively he does not want to be touched and it takes all his will power to hold perfectly still as the man hovers, leaning in close, light brown hair just visible over Yoochun’s shoulder.

‘You’re right, Jaejoong,’ The man’s voice is husky and Yoochun catches Yunho shuddering out the corner of his eye. ‘Maybe they mean to insult us, perhaps they have forgotten the bloodshed already.’

The man called Jaejoong slips in front of the brothers, a glint in his cold eyes. ‘How many years has it been now? I suppose we have been long forgotten, that the village dare insult us and risk our wrath. Changmin?’ He tilts his head towards the man on the deep maroon chaise in question.

‘Thirty,’ the man replies bluntly, but Yoochun can’t help but notice the way his eyes seem to focus on him.

‘Hmm, perhaps that is enough to forget,’ Jaejoong hums, fingers trailing the hem of Yoochun’s sleeve. ‘Tell me, does your village lack virgins to send us their seasoned whores?’ He directs the question at Yoochun, but it’s Yunho that finds his voice to answer.

‘There are fewer women and births, m’lord. We did not mean to offend you,’ Yunho’s voice is soft, head carefully bowed and Yoochun tries his best not to scowl because his brother is protecting the village from the monster their town is so readily eager to sacrifice them to.

‘So we are not worthy of their women and virgins?’ Jaejoong sounds angry and the air in the room seems to change. Yunho finally flinches and takes a step back into the other man’s hold, fingers tightening around his throat.

Yoochun breaks his pose of submission immediately, rushing to pry fingers from his brother’s neck. There’s a sudden pull and he’s yanked back into the hold of Changmin so quickly he wonders when the man moved. His whimpers blend with Yunho’s shortening of breath and he squirms to fight the man’s iron hold on his waist.

‘They have given us brothers,’ Changmin’s voice holds a trace of amusement and it sends a shudder up his spine. ‘Look, Junsu.’

The man loosens his hold on Yunho’s throat, turning to inspect his brother’s face closely and then turning back to study Yoochun. Changmin rips his head back by the hair to hold him still, on display to the shorter man.

‘They don’t look terribly alike,’ The man says sceptically.

‘You’ve never been good at this,’ Changmin releases him and Yoochun drops to the ground. ‘They smell the same.’

Junsu smirks, ‘They smell like fear.’

Jaejoong picks Yoochun up like a rag doll, hands cutting in beneath his arms and a nose pressed to his neck. He breathes in and Yoochun shudders violently, his body flooded with relief when Jaejoong lets go to inspect his brother. Yoochun watches as Jaejoong threads fingers through Yunho’s hair and yanks hard, pulling to the side and burying his face in his neck. He turns and smiles at Changmin, ‘Twins. This could be fun, which do you want?’

Changmin looks between the two brothers and then his eyes stop on Yoochun. ‘The small one.’

Junsu snorts. ‘You always pick the fragile ones, they’re not fun at all, they die too quickly.’

‘Only because you do not look after your toys,’ Changmin scolds.

‘All the better for us this way,’ Jaejoong merely hums, swiftly kicking Yunho’s knees out until his brother falls to the floor.

Yoochun can’t help but cry out, rushing towards his brother when he’s pulled back into Changmin’s arms. ‘I’ll kill you if you don’t behave,’ Changmin threatens.

‘We’re still going to die anyway. Aren’t we supposed to be sacrificed to the monster? Let us go!’ Yoochun fights Changmin’s hold, only freezing when all three men begin to laugh.

Jaejoong turns and smiles, his canines lengthening into sharp points and Yoochun’s eyes go wide with terror. ‘Darling, we are the monsters.’

Yoochun goes limp as he feels Changmin’s chuckle reverberate through his body. His blood runs cold and he looks over to his brother, wanting nothing more than to be safe in their bed at home. ‘How much do you love your brother?’ Changmin asks him. ‘Would you die to save him?’

Yoochun thinks about it for only a moment. ‘Yes.’

‘And you? You would die for this one?’ Changmin asks Yunho who nods vigorously. 

‘I wonder if that’s really true,’ Jaejoong comes to rest his hands on Yunho’s shoulders, digging in to the flesh. ‘How much would you suffer in his place?’

‘An eternity,’ Yunho croaks out, voice rough and Yoochun can see bruises already forming along his neck. Tears well up in Yoochun’s eyes as he is touched by his brother’s words, he loves Yunho like no other.

‘If you cry, I will kill you,’ Changmin hisses in his ear and Yoochun struggles to blink back tears. ‘Or perhaps we should test this brotherly love- if you cry, your brother will die.’

Yoochun whimpers but nods, willing back tears. A hand slips inside his kimono, fingers rough as they brush over his nipple. He almost sighs in relief- Yoochun can handle sex; it’s a torture he’s been inflicted with for years now. The tie on his kimono is loosened, thick material slipping past his shoulders to reveal his upper body. Suddenly Yoochun falls to the floor with a thud, pain spiking up his spine and he’s nudged forward by Changmin’s boot in his back.

‘Go to your brother,’ he orders.

It takes Yoochun a moment to locate his brother across the room. He crawls in Yunho’s direction, the fire warming his skin and the hard floor softening to a blood red rug beneath his hands and knees. Jaejoong is holding Yunho back by the arms, his body resting on the floor as Junsu inspects his teeth, fingers probing into his mouth. Yoochun hesitates before Changmin nudges him again and Junsu pulls back. Yoochun straddles Yunho’s thigh, wrapping arms around his brother for comfort and wishing Yunho had the freedom to hug him back. He can hear Yunho’s heart beating erratically within his chest.

‘Kiss him,’ Changmin instructs.

Yunho blanches, fighting Jaejoong’s hold. ‘No!’ he bucks and Yoochun falls forward, crashing into his chest.

‘You’d rather he died then?’

It’s a quick press of lips when Yoochun surges forward, fitting his mouth to his brother’s. Yunho stares at him wide-eyed and the men around them chuckle. Yoochun doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t want to lose Yunho either and despite the immorality, Yoochun thinks he has little else to lose. He has no home, no money, no pride- his only family is Yunho and he’s determined to keep them both alive. 

‘Do it properly,’ Jaejoong demands, grip still firm on Yunho’s arms. Yunho turns away as Yoochun leans in again, hurt across his features and Yoochun caresses his cheeks, kissing away his brother’s furrowed brow before pressing his lips to Yunho’s temples, fluttering along cheekbones until he reaches his twin’s lips. He kisses him softly, coaxing until his brother gives in and the kiss deepens, tongues sliding out to taste. Yoochun’s kissed dozens of men, it shouldn’t feel any different with his brother, but it does. Yunho’s love is felt in every hesitant stroke of tongues and Yoochun wonders not for the first time, what it would be like to be with someone you love. 

Changmin pulls him back by the hair and Yunho meets his eyes briefly before they both look away, guilt weighing heavily on their minds. ‘What are your names?’

‘Y-Yoochun,’ he supplies before looking to his brother.

‘Yunho,’ his brother’s voice is soft and Yoochun can tell he’s frightened by the way Jaejoong drags sharp teeth behind his ear. 

‘Yunho, undress your brother,’ Jaejoong whispers against his neck, pointed canines scratching with the desire to break skin.

‘Please, it is wrong, he is my blood,’ Yunho begs and Yoochun remembers how the town’s parish yelled insults at them as they walked the streets, in spite of the many who came to visit them after the sun had set. Yoochun had never realised how much their lecturing had affected Yunho until this moment. ‘It is an unforgivable sin- we will be judged and punished by God,’ his brother laments.

Changmin’s hands brush over Yoochun’s sides, cold on his skin. ‘You are whores, are you not already condemned? Your town so readily wishes to dispose of you, you are starved and alone, and now ours to do as we wish- you have already been forsaken by your God,’ the man scoffs and Yoochun shudders in his hold, biting back the sting behind his eyes.

It’s a bitter truth and it hits Yunho hard, his brother visibly sagging against Jaejoong. Never has Yoochun seen so little hope in his brother’s eyes. ‘I will do it,’ Yoochun dares to speak and Changmin relinquishes his hold. He swallows as he climbs back towards his brother, hands trembling as he pulls at the folds of Yunho’s kimono which comes undone easily at his touch, revealing a smooth, lean torso. Yunho has his eyes squeezed tightly shut and Yoochun quells down the hurt he feels as his brother rejects his touch for the first time in their seventeen years. 

‘I think this one is going to cry already,’ Junsu smirks and Yoochun quickly looks down, cheeks flushing. 

Yunho looks up with surprise and Yoochun can finally see the tenderness in his brother’s eyes. Their sharp inhales sound loud in the decadent room and they’re frozen, ignoring the three men. Love is tangible between the twins, a tension full of affection and good intent and Yoochun hopes fervently as his brother draws him into a hug that it’s something too pure for these men to soil with their manipulations. It’s warm, Yunho’s embrace strong even with his hesitance and Yoochun holds his breath as Yunho’s nose nudges gently against his cheek. Black lashes flutter closed as their lips meet, breath mingling. Yunho is gentle, but then he’s always been gentle with Yoochun and his hands untie the folds of Yoochun’s kimono, his slim, white legs becoming exposed as the cloth pools around his body and he lies back on the floor. 

The fire keeps his skin warm but Yoochun can’t hold back a shiver, concentrating on his brother’s kiss and the soft feel of lips so different from anything else he’s ever experienced. Curious, his tongue traces the seam of Yunho’s lips and his heart begins to beat double time as his brother acquiesces, joining him in a slow kiss. His hands find broad shoulders, slipping down to pull open Yunho’s robes at the waist until they’re both as naked as each other. Yunho hovers above Yoochun, their skin warmer than the flames kept in the large fireplace and his brother’s lips continue to press against his until Jaejoong speaks, breaking them from their trance.

‘Pity,’ the man says, chin resting on his hand, ‘I was looking forward to killing that one.’ He gestures at Yunho and they both break apart embarrassed, gathering the silks around their laps to cover themselves.

Yoochun’s cheeks flush red with shame and anger. Guilt floods his body and he’s stiff when the tall man crowds his back, long fingers digging into his thin arms. Lips meet his neck softly, teasingly before the sharp press of fangs seems certain to break skin at any moment under the pressure. Suddenly, Changmin draws back, tilting Yoochun by the chin to face him and Yoochun swallows a whimper as he meets cold, dark eyes.

‘I think these two will be far more entertaining alive,’ he says and Yoochun is unsure if it’s the feeling of hope or fear that’s squeezing his chest and making it hard to breathe. ‘How about it, Yoochun? If you both behave we’ll let you live. Do you want to be our little pets?’

Yoochun glances quickly at his brother, unable to read Yunho’s expression before he’s yanked back to face Changmin, being pulled into the depths of the man’s dark gaze. The man is handsome, tempting and Yoochun is sure that is part of the design, that it’s what makes the man such a successful predator and Yoochun the willing prey. He doesn’t think, already he can feel his body warming under the man’s palms and his heart fluttering in his chest. A simple nod is all it takes to seal their fate and Yoochun is rewarded by a feral grin that bares pointed teeth. He shudders as he’s pushed down into the floor, hands spreading his legs, rubbing at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

The man leans forward for a kiss, biting roughly at Yoochun’s plump lower lip and the taste of copper trickles into his mouth, quickly followed by a darting tongue. Changmin is barely touching him but Yoochun finds himself growing aroused, his cock swelling as thumbs edge closer to his groin. He lets out a yell of shock and pain when teeth sink into his chest around a nipple and he can feel the flesh peaking even as the man’s fangs cut deep. Thick, rich blood bubbles from the wound in his chest and he whimpers as the man above him laps at the rivulets. 

‘If you cry, your brother will be the one to suffer,’ Changmin warns him, mouth closing over the wound and sucking. 

Yoochun shudders, embarrassed because his cock is swollen between his legs, pulsing in time with his frantic heart beat. There’s a lump in his throat, choking him and causing the sting behind his eyes but he swallows loudly, thinking of warm comforts like food and bedding to take his mind off the pain. Just as he’s eased his erratic pulse, Yoochun is dragged up roughly by the hair and pulled to his knees.

‘Show me the tricks you’ve learnt to please men, whore,’ Changmin’s voice is firm and commanding and it sends a thrill up Yoochun’s spine.

The grip on his hair is relinquished, the vampire making quick work unbuttoning his pants, his large erection springing free from elegant clothes. Yoochun’s mouth waters a little at the sight and he begs for permission with his eyes. Changmin nods, seemingly pleased and Yoochun licks his lips to disguise a smile: it is not that difficult to satisfy men or monsters after all. Yoochun’s initial fear fades and he leans forward to take the man into his mouth, sucking on the tip. The taste of sweat and semen usually disgusts Yoochun but in Changmin’s case it’s almost potent- raw and powerful, reminding Yoochun of the vampire’s dominance. His tongue plays with the tip, laving at the ridge and he looks up to watch the man’s expression. Changmin face is unreadable, his gaze fixed on Yoochun’s mouth where it stretches around his cock. Yoochun thinks he sees a flicker of irritation before fingers twist in his long locks and Changmin thrusts up, filling his mouth with his length. There’s a brief panic he’ll choke and cry but Yoochun quells his fear, relaxing his throat as the man pushes in deep.

A muffled scream breaks the spell and Yoochun does his best to look at his brother mere metres away. Junsu has Yunho in a similar position to Yoochun’s, cock deep in his brother’s throat whilst Jaejoong pours hot oil from a lamp down Yunho’s spine, leaving a trail of red skin in his wake. A sadistic smile adorns Jaejoong’s face as the vampire drips oil lower, over the curves of Yunho’s ass, massaging the hot slick into the cleft. Yoochun shudders violently, closing his eyes to his brother’s pain. His eyes snap open when he realises Jaejoong is passing the remaining oil to Changmin and he flinches, Changmin’s cock slipping from his lips.

‘No, no, please no,’ Yoochun scrambles back, falling onto his bottom and trying to shift away from the vampire.

Changmin raises an eyebrow in amusement, easily catching him by the ankle and dragging Yoochun back towards him. His scream echoes in the room as hot oil hits his skin, burning over his thighs and running to his crotch. It’s not hot enough to blister but it hurts just the same, stinging pain as it splatters over his balls and drips down to his twitching entrance. The man simply smiles, fingers playing with the viscous fluid before they push inside him. 

Yoochun grunts at the stretch, his skin undoubtedly red and throbbing where the trail of oil lingered. Briefly, he looks over to his brother once again and is grateful that at least he is given preparation- Jaejoong is already balls deep inside Yunho and thrusting roughly, causing him to choke on Junsu’s cock. Changmin rubs at his skin, demanding his attention and his touch is overwhelmingly hot over the freshly stinging burns. A gurgled noise resonates in the back of his throat, eyes focusing back on the handsome man whose fingers are spreading him open. Thin ankles hitch on broad shoulders, easing the pain and closing the distance between them. Yoochun wants to look away, unable to withstand the predatory stare and his fingers search frantically for something to grapple with as Changmin’s hand withdraws, anticipating the penetration. They settle in the rich strands of the crimson rug beneath him and Yoochun arches into the hands holding his hips, a harsh cry leaving him as he’s filled.

Yoochun has never felt quite so full, quite as stretched as he does with Changmin inside him. The vampire sinks in another inch, grunting at the tightness before he pulls out and thrusts back in hard. Yoochun jolts at the force, arms quickly wrapping around the man’s neck to hold on as Changmin moves far too quickly for Yoochun to adjust. It hurts- the oil doing little to ease the rough drag of Changmin’s cock inside him but Yoochun finds he likes the pain. His toes curl and he finds himself arching, pushing down on Changmin’s cock to gain friction on his own growing erection as their bodies brush together. A smirk graces Changmin’s lips for the briefest of moments before the full mouth is crashing down on Yoochun’s, their teeth clashing together and his tongue leaving Yoochun dazed. Yoochun clings to the man’s strong frame as he’s fucked into the floor, incoherent as pleasure overwhelms him and barely able to respond to Changmin’s aggressive kiss, letting the vampire dominate his mouth. 

The vampire doesn’t seem to need to pull back for air and Yoochun’s head spins. Yoochun breaks the kiss, panting heavily and he throws his head back, letting out a moan as Changmin thrusts deep, nudging at the limitations of his body. His eyes roll and he catches a glimpse of his brother riding Jaejoong’s lap, eyes closed as the monster bites into his neck. Blood runs down Yunho’s chest and thighs, puncture wounds on his hips and shoulders. His brother must be in some pain, the other vampire pressing fingers inside him beside Jaejoong but he doesn’t cry or make a sound. Yoochun’s heart swells with affection for his twin, a lump catching in his throat as he wants to embrace his brother- to comfort and be comforted. 

A sharp pain as Changmin almost rips his hair from his scalp brings Yoochun’s attention back to the man fucking him. His eyes water at the pain and Changmin grins, hand closing around his throat and soon all Yoochun can focus on is the stifling pressure, his veins throbbing in a desperate attempt to flow freely, his heart like a pounding drum and he blinks back black spots in his vision. The sensation strangely intensifies his arousal, cock hard and already spilling precious drops across his belly. Changmin doesn’t pause, his hips still moving, working to slam himself deeper and deeper, Yoochun’s small body arching with compliance. The pressure around his fragile throat finally eases and Yoochun gasps for air, his own hips bucking frantically as his need to come overwhelms him. Changmin smirks, fucking him harder into the floor. 

There’s a piercing scream from across the room and it shatters Yoochun’s fixation on the vampire’s mouth. With surprising strength, Yoochun pushes Changmin off, crawling to his hands and knees to find his brother feasted upon by the two men, their fangs imbedded on either side of his neck and both of them moving inside him. Yoochun panics as Yunho lies limply in their hold, eyelashes fluttering and looking so close to death it terrifies him, his breathing stifled once again. He’s crawling to help his twin when Changmin drags him back by the hips, pushing into his body and Yoochun slips forward, elbows giving out as the vampire fucks him hard and fast. 

Changmin leans in close, his mouth to Yoochun’s ear. ‘Are you going to cry?’ 

Somehow his taunt invokes new emotions in Yoochun, bringing a sting to his eyes. He bites his tongue, trying not to shudder as Changmin’s mouth presses against his hot skin, deceptively soft, disguising the sharp points of teeth Yoochun knows are just moments from piercing into his flesh. 

‘Your brother might thank you,’ the vampire teases, ‘I think he wants to die. Just like your mother.’

Yoochun’s gasp sounds so loud it’s obscene even to his own ears and his heart pounds, body tensing beneath the man. Changmin’s words leave him confused, too easily lulled by the pleasure he gets as the man angles his thrusts. He struggles to formulate a question, words jumbled on his tongue.

Changmin seems to understand though. ‘She begged me to end her as she lay broken in the snow and I obliged her. I was merciful and her blood was so sweet for a whore. You taste just like her.’ Teeth drag over Yoochun’s shoulder, digging in and his head spins as the truth sets in. 

Yoochun tries not to cry as he contemplates the reality that his mother didn’t want him- didn’t want to bear with the pain to see them live. He looks over at his brother, now inches away as Junsu ruts into him, holding Yunho up by the hips. They’re both miracles that survived their mother’s death to Yoochun, not the abominations the villagers believe them to be.

‘You will kill me too?’ Yoochun’s breath comes out in harsh pants, his mind overrun by the similarities of their lives to their mother’s. It would be fitting to die by Changmin’s hand, offered used and beaten, their spirits broken. Yoochun considers for a moment that perhaps the villagers, who sent them so quickly to their deaths, hoped they too would beg for an end. In a final act of defiance, Yoochun finds himself wanting to live.

The vampire’s amused laughter is abrasive on Yoochun’s ears. ‘I can think of better uses for you, I’ll take good care of you, pet,’ he promises and Yoochun wonders how this monster has somehow shown him more humanity and mercy than any of the villagers. He’s rolled onto his back once more, dark eyes promising something new and Yoochun finds himself hypnotised. Changmin is gripping Yoochun’s body firmly, but it’s reassuring, not stifling like the men in the brothel- Changmin’s hands keep him anchored as an insurmountable wave of emotion and sensations flood his body. Heat surges within his shaking frame, Changmin spilling inside him with a grunt and filling him up. Fingers entwine with his - his brother’s, Yoochun realises belatedly- as his own orgasm barrels through him, the pleasure intense, his limbs twitching and his climax pours out of him unbidden as teeth sink beneath his skin. It’s too much and Yoochun breaks free of his brother, grappling at Changmin’s shoulders as his lifeblood is consumed, their bodies connected intimately in a way that’s far more perfect in its simplicity than mere sex. 

Before he loses consciousness, Yoochun feels a kiss wet with hot blood pressed to his lips. 

 

When Yoochun awakes it’s in a darkened room, the windows hung with deep red curtains and the sheets as soft as silk. It’s of little comfort to Yoochun’s sore and bruised body, his limbs too weak to move but he lies warm beside his brother. They lie facing each other, naked but warm beneath the blanket and Yoochun offers his twin a small smile when he notices their hands are tightly clasped. Yunho jolts, his face flushed and it takes Yoochun a moment to realise there is another on the bed, peeling back the heavy quilt to reveal Junsu. The vampire grins up at him, his hands spreading Yunho open and tongue extended to taste the whore’s blood from where they stretched him earlier. Yoochun blushes and turns away, locking eyes with Changmin who is watching him from across the room. His cheeks heat further and Yoochun finds himself slightly disappointed he’s not awarded the same treatment as his brother from Changmin. 

As though sensing this, Changmin closes the distance of the room, his fingers light as he grips Yoochun’s knees, spreading them easily. The vampire’s eyes rove down his slim thighs, focusing on his entrance before he finally meets Yoochun’s eyes again. He smirks and Yoochun finds his heart pounding though he’s weak and faint as he tries to sit up. 

‘I did the same for you,’ Changmin tilts his head towards Junsu and his brother, ‘but you would not wake.’ The vampire’s grin is seductive, showing the barest glint of pointed teeth.

Yoochun bites his lip embarrassed and Changmin covers him with the quilt. ‘You appear to be healing well though, my pet. Rest now, there will be time for more later.’

Changmin straightens, eyes dark as he shares a twisted smile with Jaejoong. Junsu pulls back, a hand wiping his mouth and Yunho slumps beside him exhausted, eyes already closed. The three men nod, turning to leave the room and Yoochun finds himself strangely concerned. ‘Where are you going?’ he asks as Jaejoong and Junsu select scythes, the sharp blades glinting in the light.

Changmin’s eyes flash menacingly, belying his nonchalant tone. ‘It seems as though your village has forgotten us,’ his long fingers curl around the edge of the doorframe as he smirks at Yoochun from across the room. ‘It is time for us to remind them.’

The monsters’ laughter echoes down the hall long after the door closes behind them but Yoochun pays it no mind, settling back under the warmth of the quilt. Yoochun doesn’t hear the screams that begin to echo from the village, already slipping into a comfortable sleep, his twin resting peacefully beside him.


End file.
